Crimson Plume
Hiding within the shadows, a robed figure outstretched his hand for a snake, which opened it's mouth wide. The young man under the hood began to speak towards the snake, as if it were a receiver. "Crux-san...it would appear the Akatsuki have already defeated two of the fragments." He sighed, as if this was an error in his judgement. "Shall I make my own move now? If I do not, Gehaburn will assemble before them instead of us." Crux snapped his fingers. "Quit with the honorifics, will ya? That ain't no Uncle Samanese yer speakin'. ...What. Anyway, yes. Yes, because you're one of the most reliable members of the guild....at least somebody who won't just run off on their own and try and backstab me at any chance they get." "Of course, Crux-san." The man replied, chuckling. Crux was right, of course. Anguis would never betray him, the one man he considered a "comrade". Underneath the hood, there was the flash of his glasses. "Let the games begin." He vanished easily, leaving no trace of himself behind... The Vermillion Bird Hephaestus' group was persisting in scouring the countryside. It had been about two days since they set out, and Hephaestus had just received word of Erza's squadrons' successful defeat of Byakko. "It sounds like it gave them a bit of trouble..." Mary looked concerned. "I hope they're alright..." Vivian scratched her head. "I don't doubt that they're safe...but Erza's ego has enough power to fuel seven different dimensions...and destroy them through sheer boasting." "True." Hephaestus' brow furrowed. "They're group should be doing just fine. We must focus on our next target." Momoko nodded. "Exactly. But, do you think it's around here? Or do we have to search far and wide again?" Hephaestus gestured behind them, and they saw smoldering foliage. "We're not searching at all. We've been luring it out for this past day, through our trek throughout the countryside." "Luuuring?" Ringo made a wide motion as if castling a fishing line. "Our target is Suzaku. These are birds of fire." He once again gestured to the smoldering foliage trail. "With this, I shall draw it to us." Momoko continued to stare at the trail. "Interesting. So, is there a power ranking for these demons? Or are they all the same threat level? ....Could we apply one of the Three Guild Magics via long range to wipe them all out and kill two birds with one stone?" "None of the magics we have that work as a single unit can be utlised without a large amount of set-up." Hephaestus shot down Momoko's idea immediately. "And, these beasts are merely going to get stronger the closer we get to the final piece. Now, take a step back." He waved his hand, and with this simple motion, the entire area behind him set ablaze for miles. Momoko leapt back in fright. "...Gh!" She was always afraid of fire. "...So, it'll come right about-" SKRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! A roar echoed throughout the area. A giant phoenix flew down; it was a creature with predominantly black skin, save for its belly, which was tan, and its shoulders, feet, and the tip of its tail, all of which were crimson. Its body was rather thin, while its three-toed feet were quite large, each sporting orange talons. Its wings seemed rather short and bulky when compared to its feet and tail, and its light orange wingtips were vaguely reminiscent of a cross. It's tail ended in a large, misshapen club with three conical, orange spikes on it, and its head was V-shaped and flat. It had beady yellow eyes on either side of its head as well; overall, a fearsome sight. "T-this..." Mary was trembling at the sight of this fearsome beast. Was she scared? It was understandable. This creature was a terrifying sight, and with the confirmation that they'd only get stronger, there was no guarantee the group could handle them all. "This bird...I can feel an immense flame..." Ringo looked up at it. "We are terrible fishermen..." As Suzaku let out one more roar, it released an enormous wave of fire from it's wings which rushed along the earth, aiming to blow the group off their feet. Vivian, once more, utilized Solar Dragon's Reflector to return the attack back to sender, which caused it to double over before regaining it's composure, assaulting the group relentlessly with powerful dives and wing attacks. "I don't like phoenixes...." Ringo murmured, tugging on her sister's chains. "Let's cook it..." She began to form flames in her hand, mold them, and shaped them into a sphere, a large, violent flaming sphere. The flames licked at her hand as she focused her gaze on the overgrown chicken and threw the massive flaming sphere towards the bird. Naturally, Suzaku managed to absorb the flames to become stronger, releasing a sphere of fire which travelled towards the group; splitting into multiple parts which attempted to chase down each individual member with fervor. Vivian, once more, reflected the blow with her Solar Dragon's Reflector. Momoko sent a wall of water towards her part, extinguishing it. "Oh my..." The sound of a young man's voice attracted the attention of all, even Suzaku (implying some sapience). "It appears you all managed to beat me to the bird's nest." The young man's form materialized from the ground, and he peered at them through his cloak, an overly long tongue making it's way out. "Have I missed my chance at the eggs myself?" The Triumphant Serpent "...What." Obviously somebody didn't get the metaphor. Vivian sighed. "...Oh hey, it's that Dr. Snakes guy. Didn't we see him a while back...or am I mistaken?" "Oh, very nice memory, Vivian-san." The man's congratulatory tone was very offputting. "Though I was quite sure I was well concealed that time is Bosco. It was around Iris-san joined your group. I'm quite surprised." Vivian spat, "Well, Dragon Slayers have good noses. You don't just forget a stench like yours." "How insulting, Vivian-san." The man spoke with a mock hurt in his voice. "And here, I was just about to compliment you on how your looks have only improved since I last saw you. It would appear our heroes have no manners." Momoko had to ask, "Who on earth is this guy? He seems kinda...you know, off-putting. Whenever I look at him, it feels like snakes are slithering around me or something..." Vivian retorted, "Honestly, I dunno who he really is, either, but what I do know is that he's bad news. Stay alert." "And you continue to sting me." The man's voice now came from a different direction. He had moved, unbeknownst to them, and was standing next to Vivian now. "What have I done to you?" Hephaestus, who had remained quiet for the entirety of this little exchange, now chose a chance to speak. "Anguis Bane....why are you here?" "Oh, you know my name?" Anguis chuckled. "Very nice, Hephaestus-san." Vivian was now, officially confused. "...Wait, you know him? But he came from the future...How the hell do you..." "I know many things, Vivian-san." Anguis gave a dry chuckle. "That's my job. I watch. I record. I pass information to Crux-san. I am one of his loyal advisers." "Don't ignore me, Anguis." Hephaestus' voice had a touch of a growl in it, like a lion about to strike. "Why. Are. You. Here?" "For the same reason you are, J-I mean, Hephaestus-san." He gestured with his snake-tail to the bird. "I'm here to destroy that, so Gehaburn cannot revive at full power. Would you like my assistance?" Vivian seemed hesitant. While any and all help was appreciated, something was just...off about this man. "...Fine. But I'm watching you..." Anguis removed his hood, revealing the scaly skin that had become his shell for several years, now. "Of course, Vivian-san. Though the faint of heart may wish to avert their gaze." Vivian wasn't impressed. "No way I'm gonna. I said I'm watching you. I bet you're gonna pull some trick." "If I were you, Vivian-san, I'd be watching our mutual companion." Aguis gestured to Suzaku, who was already about to make another move. He raised his arm, pointing it up at the bird. His arm quickly changed it's own nature, becoming what looked like a tree growing out of his shoulder. "Wood-Make!" Hephaestus recognized the magic immediately. "This shall be interesting to witness." Quickly, like a snake lunging outwards, Anguis' now solidified arm stretched, and branched off into many large, powerful wooden bolts, all aiming to what appeared to be piercing the bird. Suzaku let out a gaping screech; roaring violently as it swung it's wings towards Anguis' body, releasing a violent wave of flame in retaliation. With surprisingly swift reaction time, Anguis snapped the tree-arm off, his own arm returning to his natural form, and he bent down low, moving agilely across the ground, making his way to the base of the bird's body. "H-he's fast!" Mary Jane was shocked at this display of speed from Anguis, and was inwardly grateful he wasn't opposing them. "Wood-Make: Tree Blade!" Through his magic, Anguis forced a spiked sharp tree branch with thorns to grow around his arm, extending out to appear almost bladed in appearance;there, it curved backwards, becoming a long, sharp blade. He leapt upwards, swinging the now vibrating death stick in the direction of the bird's throat. Suzaku managed to evade Anguis' attack; flying backwards, before diving down straight at the man. Thanks to the nature of elemental rock-paper-scissors, it was possible that the phoenix would have an advantage. Letting out a mighty roar, the beast became cloaked in flame; diving down like a blazing meteor, descending to earth. "Let me, Anguis-san!" Mary began to call on water, drawing it from every source she could muster, before combining it with her own powerful magical aura, and created a large, and very powerful, sphere of water to shield them all from the oncoming Suzaku. "How is this, Onē-chan!?" Suzaku was assaulted head-on by the blast; it managed to blow the phoenix straight out of the sky. Vivian gave her a thumbs up. "Fantastic!" "Absolutely marvelous, but that wasn't enough to clip the wings of that bird." Anguis kept his bespectacled eyes on the high flying menace to society. "This one is far stronger than Seiryū, the one you fought earlier." No one thought to question how he came across this knowledge. "I personally don't think I am compatible with any of you, but might I suggest a Unison Raid between one of your guild members?" Vivian nodded. "Right! Now...Ichigo, you and I...shall, attack!" So over dramatic; despite the fact that this was their first time 'combining". Ichigo grabbed Vivian's hand. "Firmly grasp it!" She grabbed Vivian in a dancing position, before shouting "Unison Raid!" Magical energy gathered upon their hands as Ichigo forcibly thrust them forwards. "Now, say it with me!" "...Huh?!" This took Vivian by complete surprise. "These hands of ours glow with an awesome POWER!" Stray magical energy converged upon their hands, as the joined hands erupted in a combination of solar energy and light. "It's burning grip tells us to defeat you!" Ichigo screamed in an over-the-top manner; as the spitting image of an enormous behemoth manifested behind them, stopping Suzaku in its tracks. "Take this! Unison Raid: Blazing Justice Kick! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" From the duo's hands; an enormous crimson gauntlet, burning with red-hot passion and the taste for justice manifested—with a single mental command, the fist smashed into Suzaku, before slamming down upon the ground near the duo, emitting a powerful cyclone of flame which boosted them towards Suzaku; accelerating at high speeds while the duo turned their bodies 360 degrees before using their heels to rip a giant hole in the phoenix. With a final, inhuman scream, the phoenix known as Suzaku disintergrated into ashes; the dark energy which composed it seemed to flee in an unseen direction. As Ichigo and Vivian landed on the ground, Ichigo triumphantly declared, "VICTORY!" She threw her right arm at a diagonal to her right then rotated it clock-wise until it was a diagonal to her left, then she retracted it to her waist and thrust out her left arm at a diagonal to her right; an awfully familiar pose if there was one. "...Haaaa...." Vivian was breathing heavily; shaking. "...Don't EVER do that again...freaking hell, I think I'm going to be traumatized. Warn me next time you use me as a ballet partner...or a weight..." "Excellent, show, both of you." Anguis clapped his scaly hands, chuckling. "I'm surprised, Akatsuki has potential after all." "Why did you come here, Anguis?" Hephaestus asked sharply. "The Shadow Remnants, as you know, are also after Gehaburn." Anguis waved this question away. "And just like you, we would very much prefer if it didn't resurrect at full power, you see, even Crux-san could have quite a bit of trouble. Destroying these fragments, again, as you know, ensures Gehaburn will be at a lower power level, making it easier to seal away." Momoko nodded. "I see, I see. But I'm guessing, that somehow, you'll use the seal against us if it happens on our terms..." "Naturally." Anguis was happy to be speaking with so observant a woman. "We have our own goals, just like you have ours. Gehaburn can go a long way towards helping us achieve our desires." To Vivian, what just happened, was one of the dumbest things she had ever allowed. "...Wait, so...we just helped you...get one step closer to your goal..." If there was ever a time to feel stupid, now was the time. "And I just helped you as well." Anguis chuckled dryly. "You will be running into that alot, while you track down these beasts. When it comes down to it, you will accept our help...and this it's all a matter of who reaches Gehaburn first, isn't it?I thin-" "Enough!" Hephaestus's voice boomed over them all. "You've said your piece. Begone, before I cremate you on the spot." "Touchy..." Anguis sighed, but he quickly fled. Vivian decided to not chase after the man; instead sighing. "So, next time, we REALLY need to keep those guys away from the demons. No more falling for their tricks and-" Iris interrupted, "But you were the one to agree first~" "THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!" Vivian spun around and snapped at her friend. "I actually think we can make use of them." Hephaestus leaned on his cane, his expression serious. "Our goals are the same. And we will all head to where Gehaburn reforms, whether we want the other party to or not. So, I suppose accepting their help is beneficial." Vivian scratched her head. "Eh. I guess so. Though, I have stated time and time again, we shouldn't trust people like them...or an old geezer, for that matter. Anyway, let's get moving. We don't have any time to waste." FIN